starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sith Enclave Navy
Known members *General Thalassa Starkiller - General of the Army *Admiral Shao Dun - Admiral of the Navy *Supreme Sun Guard Kennex Zem - Commander of the Sun Guard *Vice Admiral Argon Dronos - Commander of Sith Fleet *Vice Admiral Caton Virai - Commander of Shadow Fleet *Vice Admiral Fianna Corr - Commander of Abyss Fleet The Fleet A list of fleets at the disposal of the Enclave. *Abyss Fleet *Shadow Fleet *Sith Fleet Arsenal Navy The Navy used a variety of older Clone Wars-era vessels mixed with newer Imperial-era vessels, to create a diverse yet effective fighting force. Space Stations *Baas-class space station *Cardan I-class space station *Cardan II-class space station *Cardan III-class space station *Cardan IV-class space station *Cardan V-class space station Capital Ships *Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Interdictor-class Star Destroyer *Tector-class Star Destroyer *Bulwark-class Battlecruiser *Republic-class Star Destroyer *Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Apollyon-class Assault Carrier *Sith-class Star Destroyer *Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Dirge-class Battlecruiser *Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser *Nession-class Cruiser Support Ships *Modular Taskforce Cruiser *Lictor-class Dungeon Ship (rare) *Acclamator-class Assault Ship Mark I *Vindicator-class Heavy Cruiser *Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser *Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser *Immobilizer 418 Interdictor Cruiser *Escort Carrier *Strike Cruiser *Huntress-class Pursuit Vessel *Carrack-class Cruiser *Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *Class 1000 Cruiser *Nebulon-B2 Frigate *Bayonet-class Light Cruiser *Arquitens-class Light Cruiser *Pelta-class Frigate *Marauder-class Corvette *CR90 Corvette *Kiltirin-class Dungeon Ship (rare) *Assassin-class Corvette *DP20 Frigate Starfighters *ARC-170 Aggressive ReConnaisance Starfighter *E-wing Escort Starfighter B *GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat *Ossian-class Heavy Assault Bomber *RZ-1 A-wing Interceptor Mark II *Scimitar Assault Bomber *Star-4 Interceptor *Swarm-class Droid Fighter *TIE Advanced x1 *TIE Avenger *TIE Bomber *TIE Defender *TIE Fire Control *TIE Hunter *TIE Interceptor *TIE Oppressor *TIE Raptor *TIE Scout *TIE Vanguard *T-65AC2 X-wing Starfighter Miscellanous *Aka'jor-class shuttle *Acclamator-class transport drop ship *CR-20 troop carrier *Eta-class Shuttle *Corsair-class Shuttle *Fury-class Interceptor (rare) *Gamma-class Assault Shuttle *Gozanti Cruiser *Herald-class Shuttle *Interstellar Tug *Kappa-class Shuttle *Kleeque-class transport *Kom'rk-class fighter/transport *KR-TB "Doomtreader" *KT-400 Military Droid Carrier *Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle *Lictor-class Dungeon Ship *Nu-class Attack Shuttle *Sentinel-class Landing Craft *Sheathipede-class Transport Shuttle *Svelte-class Imperial shuttle *Taylander shuttle *T-6 Shuttle *Theta-class Shuttle *TIE Shuttle *Ye-4 gunship Notable Ships *''Darkness Ascendant'' - Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II *''Leviathan'' - Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark I *''Behemoth'' - Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark I Notable Squadrons *Blood Squadron *Dagger Squadron *Night Squadron *Ravager Squadron Armed Forces Walkers *AT-AA Walker *AT-AP Walker *AT-AR Walker *AT-AT Walker *AT-OT *AT-PT Walker *AT-RT Walker *AT-ST Walker *AT-TE Walker *MT-AT Walker *SPHA-I *SPHA-M *SPHA-T *SPMA-I *SPMA-M *SPMA-T Tanks *1-H Imperial-class Repulsortank *1-M Imperial-class Repulsortank *1-L Imperial-class Repulsortank *2-M Saber-class Repulsortank *TX-130 Saber-class Repulsortank *TX-130T Saber-class Repulsortank *Canderous-class Assault Tank *HAVw A5 Juggernaut *HAVw A6 Juggernaut *IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank *S-1 FireHawke Heavy Repulsortank *TIE Crawler *TIE Mauler Armoured Vehicles *101-C Hovercraft *22-B Nightfalcon Speederbike *64-Y Swift 3 Repulsor Sled *A-A5 heavy speeder truck *Amphibion *AT-AT Swimmer *A-Q5 Waveskimmer *Balutar-class swoop *CAVw PX-10 *Chariot LAV *HAVr A9 Floating Fortress *GPT-117 Troop Transport *Guardian-class patrol ship *Imperial Ground-Skimmer *Imperial Patrol Speeder (Tank) *Infantry Support Platform *Mobile artillery *PX-4 Mobile Command Base *Reconnaissance Troop Transporter *Repulsor Scout *Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout *ULAV Gunships *AHS-1 Heavy Assault Airspeeder *High-Altitude Entry Transport-221 *Imperial Escort Fighter *Lancet Aerial Artillery *LAAT/i *LAAT/c *LAAT/s *MAAT *V-wing Airspeeder Ground Troops Standard Troops *Enclave Guard *Sith Stormtroopers Elite Troops *Sith Elite Troopers *Sith Revilers Droid Troops *Enclave War Droid Mark I *Mark XII Sentinel Droid Special Operations Specialized Forces *HK-124 Assassin Droid *Sun Guard Notable Units *Sith Legion - a Legion of the Sun Guard *Runnel Brigade - a specially assembled task force fighting on Runnel Category:Sith EnclaveCategory:Sith EmpireCategory:Jagtai